This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Portable computing devices have proven to be useful to consumers. From cell phones to music players, the ability to carry a portable computing device has improved consumers' lives and made them more productive. Inputting data to computing devices has been a challenge. Consumers are accustomed to have computer applications attempt to mimic paper and pencil by creating virtual pages and tracking a user's progress through a document by tracking the virtual page which the user is on. Translating the virtual page to a portable computing device with a much smaller screen has been a challenge. Users often get confused as a full screen on a portable computing device rarely translates into a virtual page. A user may think they are on a third page on the portable computing device but in reality, the user may be on the first virtual page as virtual pages are longer than the display on the portable computing device.